Gravity
by Justifye
Summary: Alli knows Drew's no good for her. Her friends tell her all the time, but she can't help herself.He makes her wanna live, and be.. bad. Her sophmore yr is guaranteed drama filled especially when Bianca sets her sights on Drew. Eclare featured
1. Chapter 1

Alli stared at the reflection staring back at her and absently brushed her jet- black hair back with her fingertips, and smoothed her hands down her hips to erase invisible wrinkles on her wine colored cocktail dress. It'd taken her over two hours, but she finally decided she looked decent enough to stroll out of her walk-in closet and show Drew, her some- what on again... well she didn't exactly know what to call him.

"Drew?" she asked, still inspecting herself in the floor length mirror hanging idly against one of the walls in her room as she stepped into her black was sitting at the edge of her bed looking dapper than usual with his crisp black Calvin suit, his demeanor was contradicting his attire.

He looked out of place with his fist pumped up excitedly his gaze never leaving the basketball game featured on ESPN that night.

"Work it out Kobe", he bellowed triumphantly laughing at the screen every time one of the players would make a winning shot.

"Drew", Alli spoke urgently this time, her voice bouncing off her spacious baby blue walls in her bedroom. She huffed in disbelief and planted her hands on her hips after the third time she called his name. Drew's head barely budged from the screen.

"Andrew", she persisted in a stern tone someone's mother would use whenever they were in finally looked up as if noticing her presence for the first time since the basketball game came on. He felt his breath catch in his throat and his heart strings pull at the perfection standing in front of him . She looked amazing, a perfect 10 he did a spin and held her hands up, waiting for a compliment. When it took him too long to respond she frowned quickly moving toward her closet prepared to go back to square one.

"I knew this dress made me look-"Amazingly perfect", Drew stood walking over to hug her from behind, inhaling her familiar coconut hands rested flatly on her sides as she pressed her body into his chest.

"Yeah, right", Ali rolled her chocolate brown eyes when he moved his lips to her neck.

"You'd say anything to get me ready", she countered leaning her head head against his neck and folded her hands on top of his.

Drew crinkled his eyebrows, he'd never understand girls. Especially the pretty ones, it confused him every time Ali downed her looks when it was clear to anyone she was a beautifully stunning girl. With her high cheek bones, coco tanned skin, and sleek physique she could've easily been a model if she wanted. All it would've taken was for her to bat her naturally long eyelashes to melt anyones heart.

"True" he admitted a playful grin spreading across his boyishly handsome face. " But c'mere look at this" he said dragging her toward the mirror.

"Look at that gorgeous" he leaned foward planting a lingering kiss on her bare shoulder, causing her to giggle.

" Sexy", he kissed her again his voice becoming muffled the further her moved down her body.

"Perfectly hot girl", he spun her around to face her planting a sweet kiss on her couldn't help but grin feeling her heart lighten, times like these with Drew made all the hot and cold worth it. The idea of becoming Drew Torres's girlfriend was what kept her interested. Not only was it a title no girl at Degrassi had ever had, but she actually liked him. She hadn't felt that way about anyone besides Johnny. But, people were so quick the judge the fact that they'd been "hooking up" for weeks and he still didn't call her his girlfriend. But that was the thing, People didn't know the way he was with her when they were alone, and she wanted it to keep it that way.

"You can be sweet? Never would've guessed", Alli commented grabbing her clutch off her white vanity table. " Too bad its all just a pawn to get us to the dance", she teased flipping her hair out of her face.

Drew smirked when he snaked his arms across her waist moving her hands so that they were lazily across his shoulders.

"If this was a pawn, there wouldn't have been a dance", he flirted confidently.

"Which reminds me...", he continued, planting airy kisses along her face before gently sucking a small circle on the side of her jaw while walking with her until they both had plopped on the bed with him on top her, he continued nuzzling at the spot on the side of her neck knowing it would send thrills down her spine. He imagined her toes were curling inside her black heels from his touch. The thought made him smile she really was adorable. That's what he liked about Alli, she was one of the very few girls at Degrassi they were innocent, and respected therseleves. He couldn't say half the girls at school were the same, several of them still tried to flirt with him knowing he had a serious "thing", he wasn't quite ready to say relationship seeing as though he had other girls he liked to skim through every now and then, especially since Alli wasn't ready to take their... thing to the next level.

"No", Alli laughed playfully holding her arms out to put some distance in between them as she rolled off the bed slicking her hair back into place. If she had let him continue, she knew they wouldn't be making it to the Fall Festival. He'd succeeded at the pre- homecoming party and they'd missed the whole rave. Not that she was complaining, but the Fall Festival was one of the biggest events at Degrassi until the winter ball and she refused to miss either one.

"I'm off to the dance", Alli pulled her bedroom door open smirking. " You coming?".

...

"Hey, I thought you said Ali was coming tonight", Jenna competed with Ke$ha playing in the background. She was in a sleek baby blue gown that matched her eyes and clutching a cup of spiked fruit punch- compliments of Dave.

"That's what I thought, I called her earlier and she said she was getting ready", Clare shrugged adjusting the straps of her gorgeous hunter green dress. Her short choppy do was getting longer these days so she opted to wear it straight for the occasion with a skull pendant Eli had given her on the ride to the , Eli Goldsworthy bought her a hair pendant. The phrase made her heart beat quicken, she'd finally "tamed the beast" as her sister Darcy would put it. A few months ago when they'd first met she would've never pegged him for a school dance type of guy, but she'd somehow convinced him to come- in a suit , Eli's version of a suit was wearing a T-shirt of a tuxedo, black slacks, and bruised black chuck Taylors. Perfection, in Clare's eyes.

"Drew's driving?" Eli asked draping his arm around Clare's shoulder out of habit."Oh", KC laughed in his simple black suit beside Jenna with his arms around her waist as if they were about to pose for a cheesy prom picture.

" No wander they're so late, I bet those two are helping each other out their clothes as we speak"."A friendly wager?" Eli playfully challenged his friend, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Ten", KC laughed reaching in his back pocket for his and Clare laughed shaking their heads at how juvenile their boyfriend's were acting."Twenty says they won't even make it", Adam laughed joining the group to place his wager against his older brother, and his if on cue the couple swished through the gym doors giggling with their arms slinked around each other, catching everybody's attention.

"There's our girl", Jenna smiled walking over with Clare to greet the wrapped the shorter girl into a tight hug, before bantering on about each others outfits.

"I knew you were gonna make it", Clare threw Adam, KC, and Eli a half-hearted dirty look and cleared her throat emphasizing the word 'knew'.Drew laughed where he stood next to Ali with his hand laying protectively on Alli's hip. The gesture caused a couple of jealous sighs from girls randomly passing by.

"What'd we miss?""Yeah", Alli smiled agreeably flicking one of her ringlets off her shoulder.

" Enlighten me".

"These", Jenna lifted her thumb in the direction of the guys. " Idiots made a bet about whether or not you two would actually show up"

.

Ali felt her cheeks flush, why did her friends always assume her and Drew were having some type of R-rated moments every time they were together.

Every since they'd missed the pre-party people just made assumptions about the two. Even though they'd spent the whole night making out, watching movies, and innocently falling asleep would never tell his friends that though."Oh, yeah?" Drew conversated with the guys while Clare separated from the guys with the girls in tow.

"So, Alli" Jenna crossed her arms playfully. " What took ya so long?"Ali batted her eyes innocently and pretended to rummage through her clutch, trying to hide her smile.

" I don't know what you're talking about".

"Mhhmm", Clare smirked not believing her friend for even a second.

"Is it getting hot in here?" Alli sighed fanning her face, before lifting her thick black hair off her shoulders before flopping it back down."Oh my Jacob!" Jenna and Clare exclaimed before falling over in a fit of looked confusedly at her friends.

" What's going on?"Clare stepped to her best-friend closely as if inspecting her.

" Whose been sucking on you, Bella?" she covered her mouth giggling.

"What?" Alli asked still hesitation Clare pushed Alli's hair out of the way and held her neck into view for Jenna to inspect.

"What does that look like Miss Middleton?" Clare asked in a starchy voice, pretending to be a well seasoned doctor."Well Doctor. Edwards, it looks like a class A neck biter. The bruise forming on the side of her jugular leads me to believe its a Hickey".Clare tried to suppress a giggle.

" And judging from the swellness I'd say its about.. what, twenty- thirty minutes old?"

"Shut up!", Alli hissed wiggling from Clare's grasp and held the side of her neck giggling. " You guys are quite the jokesters tonight I see, is it really something there?" she asked worriedly, if her parents saw the unflattering mark they would freak out and try to send her to some all girl's boarding school. They didn't know about Drew, well they didn't know about any boys for that matter including Johnny. Her parents still saw her as innocent Alliah who watched Disney channel on weekends, and did mathletes for Alli had died the start of freshmen year, but she wanted to keep her parents in the dark for as long as possible.

The Bhandari's could be way stricter than normal parents.

"Here", Jenna handed her a compact to inspect her reluctantly pulled the mirror up to her neck and winced at the size of it. She'd had plenty of hickey's before but none this big. They were usually the size of a nickel by boys who barely knew what to do. But, the one Drew had given her was the size of an orange. No turtle neck would be able to hide it, she'd have to use to concealer to cover it whistled.

" So, I'm assuming you guys are officially boyfriend and girlfriend I hope?"Alli looked uncomfortable.

"Well?" Jenna pursued."We're exclusive we just haven't gotten to the whole... label thing".Clare rolled her eyes exasperatedly.

"That's BS, B".Clare nodded. " I'm going to agree with Jen, you have a hickey and he doesn't even call you his girlfriend? He's telling guys to back off, but he's a free a gent".

"Example A", Jenna pointed in the direction of Drew who was in the middle of the crowd in close proximity with some blonde girl with more make up than clothes.

Alli rolled her eyes feeing herself get angry the more her friends spoke. She hated when everyone to comment on her and Drew's lack of an actual relationship.

"Whatever", she snarled. " Why don't you two worry about your own boyfriend's?" Alli responded snakily before stomping, away from her friends.

" If I remember correctly none of them are perfect either", she concluded. Eli was a former hoarder, and KC had got drunk and beat one of the teacher's car to a you say anger management? she reasoned with herself Drew wasn't nearly as bad as them. Jenna and Clare exchanged concerned glances at Alli's retreating back.

Alli was fuming, she couldn't believe the way her friends were acting. It was her life, they needed to back off and let her make her own decisions. She didn't bother Clare when she wore a school uniform everyday, and looked like a nun. Or, when Jenna came to the school and everyone thought she was a little too promiscuous.

"Alli", a voice called behind spun around angrily inspecting to find one of her friend's, but eased when she saw goofy, loveable Dave.

"What's up?" he beamed filling in the gap between them, a huge grin spreading across his face like it did whenever he saw Alli, also known as the object of his affection.

"Hey Dave", she said less enthusiastically her eyes drifting across the room at Drew who had moved onto another bit her bottom lip focusing back on Dave when Drew had began to dance with the girl from before. His arms moving around the girl's body the way the way they had just been around felt sick to her stomach, if she hadn't seen the ordeal with her own eyes she wouldn't have believed it. She understood thy weren't a couple per se but he didn't have to flaunt girls around like her feelings didn't wanted him to feel the same way.

"You look great tonight-

"You wanna dance?" Alli quickly grinned from ear to ear and looked over his shoulder and gave his friend's Connor and Wesley a subtle thumbs up. After months of fawning over her, he guessed it finally paid quickly nodded, following behind her as she pulled him by the collar to the dance floor. Right, where Drew could see them

.I wanna be bad

You make bad look so good

I got things on my mind

I never thought I would

I, I wanna be bad

Alli slithered against Dave with perfect rhthym to the sultry upbeat Willa Ford song. She snaked one arm around Dave's neck and firmly planted his hands on her hips while she grinded to the beat catching everyone's attention on the dance was estactic he felt like he had died and gone to her dark waves out of her face Alli flirted with the crowd enjoying the attention, especially when Drew tore through the crowd to see what all th commotion look on his face was priceless, and well worth blonde from before was hanging off his shoulders trying to get him to focus back on her but it was too late. His jaw was set angrily letting her know that he didn't approve, but she ignored him and danced closer to Dave reveling in giving him a dose of his own gripped her hips tighter and started a steady beat that matched hers, feeling more comfortable, enjoying th look of recognition all the guys were giving him- minus Drew Torres. But he didn't care, Drew had missed the song had ended Alli lifted her shoulders innocently smiling at Drew's facial smiled getting a round of claps against his shoulders in appreciation. He turned to Alli but shrugged giving him a playful smile,

"Your welcome".Jenna and Clare met her once she made it off the dance floor.

"Do you always trade moves with Beyonce' when you're angry?" Jenna laughed despite being mad at them earlier.

"So you forgive us?" Clare asked hopefully holding her arms out for a group girls accepted the embrace, squeezing tight before they let shook her head.

" I wasn't mad at you guys I-"Alli" Drew called approaching the trio.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked motioning toward the crossed her arms across her chest, and leaned her weight on one leg. "Anything you have to say you can say in front of my friends", she stated matter of factly, rolling her chocolate brown eyes at him."Ali", he began agitatedly until Clare cut him off.

"You know what? I think we have to go to the uh... yeah", Clare made up a quick lie grabbing Jenna by the wrist and pulling her away to give the couple they had disappeared Alli let Drew lead her outside of the gym.

"You got two seconds", she said keeping her voice even, and unfazed. The exact opposite of how she was feeling at the moment.

"What the hell is your problem?" He asked flailing his arms exasperatedly.

"I could ask you the same- Whitney, Danielle, Erica, Julie, Shenae", Alli listed the name of every girl she'd seen him with that night. Tears pricked the bottom of her eyes and she felt her lip quiver, he'd once again made a fool out of kept his face stony, he liked her but he had specifically told her in the beginning that he wasn't looking for a relationship, not yet anyway.

"I told you the rules", Drew countered.

"But we can pretend like this never happened and spare both our egos the damage", he smiled gently tugging at the hem of her dress to bring her closer toward shrugged away from his grasp.

"I can't do this anymore"."What?" he smirked teasingly.

" I thought you loved PDA"."No", she furrowed her perfectly arched eyebrows.

" I mean us. I can't just be some girl you hook up with. I thought I could but I can't", she sniffed feeling her eyes brim with a fresh batch of tears.

"I'm sorry", Drew's voice cracked hoarsely as he awkwardly looked down at his shiny black shoes. His hands were fumbling his tie and he felt like his throat was going dry.

He didn't know what to say to her.

I'm sorry?Can we work it out?Neither of them seemed like they would satisfy her so he went for the most original thing he could think of."But you're not", he choked squinted her eyes at him in disbelief.

" No", she disagreed becoming angrier than before. " I'm not, i'm just like them- one of Drew Torres many flings"."You're nothing like those girls".

"Oh yeah?" Alli asked rhetorically. " Prove it then", he knew she meant making her his girlfriend, but he wasn't ready to make such a huge decision.

They were already perfect together, getting into a relationship would complicated. He liked the idea of there being no strings a few wordless seconds she took his silence as a was about to comment on it but felt her cell phone buzzing inside her clutch. After a few rings she finally answered.

"Hello- hey mom. Yeah I know, curfew. I'll find a ride", she spoke into the phone before sliding it back inside her took this as his opportunity to speak, and possibly make up for the horrible night.

"I'll take you home, we can talk on the ride there", he reasoned trying to grab her snatched her hand back like he'd burned her.

" I don't want to be anywhere near you".

"Alli", a voice appeared swishing the gym doors open. The couple turned and looked expectantly at the was clenched his jaws, virtually praying his anger didn't let him reach over and choke the life out of the little twirp for ruining their moment. Before Dave had interrupted he almost had gotten Alli to forgive him.

"Everything alright?" he asked.

"Peachy", Alli lied plastering a fake smile on her face and smoothed down her hair.

"Cool", he smiled stuffing his hands in th front pockets of his pants moving up and down on the balls of his feet.

"My dad let me borrow the car tonight do you need a ride home?"

Alli sighed relief washing over her face. Because if Drew had been the one taking her home somewhere along the ride he would've talked his way back into her heart.

"Alright i'll wait for you inside", Dave spoke shifting an uneasy gaze over at Drew before disappearing inside.

"Alli we can-

" We're _done_ Drew", she quickly cut him off and nodded her head head to let him know she was serious.

**_I've always rooted for this couple! And absolutely hate what the writers did to them. :) but please comment and review tell me what yu like or dont_**


	2. Chapter 2

"Look at him", Alli Bhandari rolled her almond shaped eyes purposefully at Drew Torres. She slammed her locker shut, and huffed when he laughed tossing a football over to Zane.

Clare sighed tucking a short curl behind her ear and draped her arm around her friends shoulder.

"You're better off without him", she warned tossing Drew a dirty look when he flicked a reluctant glance at Alli.

"He's a jerk", Jenna agreed with her back pressed against the coolness of the locker besides Clare's. "I mean sure he's hot, and on the football team, and has a nice smile-

"Jenna, you're not helping", Clare quickly interupted the blonde's rant about all Drew's amazing physical qualities. Giving Drew another side glance, Clare agreed that he was very attractive.

He was almost too pretty.

She prefered her guys leaner, lankier, and paler. Or in other words, Eli Goldsworthy.

Alli shrugged out of Clare's grip and exhaled friends were great, but completely useless. They had perfectly committed boyfriends who would gladly loose a finger than ever even contemplating hurting either one of them.

It'd been nearly two days since the Saturday disaster dance, and she still felt the annoying sting of rejection in her chest.

"He's not a always like that", Alli adjusted her over sized tote on her shoulder. She hated when other people insulted him, sure he was flawed... but so was she.

Clare scoffed dismisisvely. "You're not seriously defending the same guy whose been cheating on you?"

"What about Dave?" Jenna asked tossing Clare a hopeful look that Alli missed. They'd been plotting to hook the two up to ensure her from going back to being Drew's plaything.

Alli furrowed her eyebrows while dropping her notebook inside her bag.

"What about him?"

"Alli", Drew called advancing toward the trio of friends with his hands stuffed in the pockets of his light wash jeans. He looked uncharecteristically innocent in his gray Degrassi hoodie, and boyishly coifed hair.

When he was standing behind her he dipped his head so that only she could hear and whispered, "Can we talk?"

Alli crossed her arms tightly across her chest and huffed. " We already are".

He strained his neck. "Alone".

"Dream on Torres", Clare frowned staring down all 6'2 inches of the basketball/football star.

Alli kept her dark brown eyes trained on Drew.

"Its fine".

"You sure?" Jenna asked skeptically.

"Yeah", Alli broke the stare down with Drew to look at her friends. "I'll catch up".

After a pregnant pause the two stalked down the hallway muttering obscenities about him Drew was sure.

"Make it quick", Alli recrossed her arms defiantly, refusing to make eye contact with him.

Drew took Alli's silence as his turn to speak, but was interupted when she cut him off.

"Do you enjoy making me look like an idiot?" She demanded wide-eyed and felt something crack in the pit of her chest. Probably her heart.

"I could ask you the same".

"Me?" Alli demanded poining to herself. "I've been nothing but a doormat".

Drew exhaled and chewed on his bottom lip. "Look, i'm sick of all this are they aren't they crap".

"Well you won't have to for much longer", Alli barked feeling a fresh batch of tears nearly surface.

" Because i'm done looking like an idiot in front of my friends, and for what? A guy who doesn't even consider himself my boyfriend".

Drew opened his mouth to speak but stopped midsentence, she was absolutely right. Up until the big fight at the dance he had her on his terms, whenever he wanted while he continued to flirt, and hookup with whomever he felt like.

"Exactly", Alli swallowed what felt like gasoline unimpressed with her response before she turned on her heel and stalked away, making sure to keep her head held high.

"Hey Alli-Cat".

Alli slammed her locker shut and wasn't suprised when she saw Dave Turner leaning against the locker opposite of hers.

"Hey Dave", she smiled half heartedly and stuffed her AP physics book in her shoulder bag. She didn't exactly feel like talking, but Dave was the one guy that actually liked her for _her. _Not because of her looks, or what rumors they'd heard.

She slid her AP book inside her shoulder bag and squinted her eyes trying to see what had Dave so fidgety.

"Whats up?" She asked skeptically.

He looked somewhere between constipated, confused, and uncomfortable.

"Could you..Would you...I mean...I don't...", he awkwardly fumbled over his words and ran a hand across his head.

"Are you trying to ask me something?" Alli asked jokingly.

"Will you go out with me?" Dave quickly blurted.

Alli blinked, truly baffled.

"You can say no-".

"No", Alli brushed her side swept bangs out of her eyes. "I-".

"Never mind", He muttered hald-heartedly.

"No!" Alli laughed stopping him. "I meant no reason not to, right?"

Dave grinned from ear to ear. "Perfect, i'll text you tonight with the details", he beamed with newly restored confidence. He leaned foward and peck Alli's cheek before shrugging down the halls to join his throng of friends who greeted him with hoots, and slaps on the back.

Alli touched her cheek, slightly mistified. It was sweet, something she wasn't quite accustomed to. Her boyfriends consisted of jerk, jerk, jerkier, and the biggest jerk. But Dave was genuinely nice, she only saw him as a friend but she was willing to give it a try. Halfway down the hall she felt a pair of hands grab her around the waist and pull her into an empty computer lab.

When the hands lingered on her waist a second longer than needed she knew it was Drew. When the lights flicked on, she was proven right.

"What?" Alli scoffed crossing her arms, and balancing her weight on one foot.

"We need to talk", Drew breathed completely aware of how soft her waist felt underneath his palms. He was glad she decided to ignore his hands, and focus all her anger on his face.

"I have nothing else to say to you".

"Good, i'll do the talking", Drew interupted matter of factly.

Alli scoffed, rolling her eyes and mentally cursed herself for her racing heartbeats, and heated cheeks. If she wasn't so furious with him she would've leaned foward and kissed him.

"I don't-".

"I want you to be my girlfriend".

Alli stared blankly, not exactly impressed. " Exclusively?"

"You're the only person I want, babe", Drew smirked grabbing her by the face and closing the distance in between them by covering his mouth over hers.

Alli squealed halfway between the kiss and wrapped her legs around his waist. She knew she should've given him a harder time, but why fight the inevitable.


End file.
